The Events of the Summer
by frejane
Summary: When the Big Four come back for their fifth year at Hogwarts, things have changed over the summer involving haircuts and the loss of a leg. The four of them barely knew each other before, but friendships can still be made and rivalries can be overlooked. However, when students start going missing and an enemy appears, can they fight together? Canon pairings.


Rapunzel walked down the side of the Hogwarts Express with Eugene Fitzherbert (previously known as Flynn Rider) at her side. The summer hadn't been one that she wanted to remember and her new sort brown haircut want something she wanted everyone to make everyone worry about, then there was the fact that a fifth year Hufflepuff was dating a sixth year Slytherin- she was bound to draw attention from someone, if not half the year. She looked down the side of the train, it looked like the Scotts had started another fight with the Vikings, definitely not something she wanted to go into, and everyone had started to get on the train. She was about to join them when Anna, a chatty ginger haired Hufflepuff in her year, stopped her.

"What happened to your hair?" She asked suddenly, the process of Arendale was one of her best friends so Rapunzel had expected questions from her.

"Rough summer thanks to Eugene." She gave him a smile. "How was yours?"

Anna looked down at her shoe as the events of the 'summer' came back to her. "Erm, it kind of turned into a winter, Elsa's a pretty powerful witch..." She trailed off. "A lot of kids haven't had the best summer have they? That Ravenclaw boy, Hiccup wasn't it? He lost a leg because of a dragon! And I think something happened to that Slytherin boy..."

"What Slytherin boy?" Eugene interrupted.

"Erm, I'm not sure. When did you get so friendly with Hufflepuffs anyway?"

He looked at Rapunzel. "Well I saved this princess from a lifetime inside a tower."

Anna frowned at her. "Princess?"

Rapunzel looked down, embarrassed. "I'm, the lost princess." She looked up to see Anna with a grin on her face.

"We're cousins!" She exclaimed as she drew her friend and now cousin into a hug.

"Wait, what?" Rapunzel asked, clearly confused.

"We're cousins! Our dads are siblings I think..." She looked down in thought then back up at her. "We're related!" She made a tiny squeal and a weird return thing. "I'll go get a compartment, ooh, you _ have _ to meet Kristoff!" She said before half running, half dancing onto the train.

"She's not always like that is she?" Eugene asked when she was gone.

Rapunzel shrugged. "More or less, but you get used to it, she didn't get to see a lot of people in her childhood."

He snorted. "Less than you?"

She gave him a punch in the arm but smiled. "Her sister shut her out her whole life and, in not really sure. Originally they thought Elsa was a squib but I'm guessing this summer has changed the events."

He looked at her then smiled. "Let's go find your friend, Blondie, although I guess I can't call you that anymore." He smirked and took her hand before entering the carriage.

* * *

Jack wasn't having the best day. During the summer, he had literally _ died _ yet his Hogwarts letter still managed to reach him. He had managed to take his books without the shopkeeper noticing and his robes from last year still surprisingly managed to fit. Then there was the only other problem: no one could see him. So far, he had been completely invisible to everyone and people had walked straight through him like he was a ghost, although ghosts can actually be seen. His wand had disappeared somewhere when he fell through the ice but he had found a replacement quickly, and this time he had extra powers. He had found out that he could control the element of Winter- frost, snow, wind, all stuff like that, and that seemed pretty awesome to him, but for the price of never being contacted? Not that awesome.

His name had also changed, he felt like something had whispered it to him, Jack Frost. The strangest thing was that he swore he had heard it from the moon. Something that he would regret would definitely be going out on an icy lake in the middle of summer. How it became ice, Jack had no idea, but Jack being Jack had decided to go ice skating with his sister and had almost gotten her killed in the process. He was also surprised at the fact the ministry hasn't come after him, even if he was invisible he was still doing underage magic.

So at that moment in time, Jack was just floating through the crowds of kids who were streaming into the scarlet train, holding his staff in his right hand as people would walk straight through him. He was only interrupted when a boy ran into him.

"Sorry, sorry." The boy said, picking up bits off the floor. He looked like one of the smaller Vikings, Hiccup if Jack remembered correctly. He had brown hair and a few freckles on his cheeks, he was quite scrawny despite being in the same year as Jack and wore a long sleeved green shirt with a brown fur vest. Jack also noticed metal rather than a leg and knew it wasn't there before summer, however, he didn't think about that when it dawned on him that Hiccup could see him.

"Wait, you can see me?" Jack asked.

"No, I was talking to the guy behind you." He said sarcastically, when he saw Jack's confusion he added. "Of course I can see you."

"Hey Hiccup, who are you talking to?" A girl called from behind. She had blonde hair with bangs covering her left eye and was slightly taller than Hiccup.

Hiccup looked from her to Jack before Jack explained. "Erm, no one had been able to see me since... Well, since something happened." He said, not wanting to go into detail.

Hiccup looked back at the girl. "Um, no one, I just bumped into someone and you know..."

She looked puzzled for a second but dismissed whatever thought she had. "Well come on them, Snotlout and the others are waiting." Hiccup rolled his eyes and gave Jack a quick 'I'm sorry' look before following the girl onto the train.

And Jack was alone again.

* * *

Merida looked into the doorway of four people in her year, two boys, two girls, and slid the door open slightly so they could hear her.

"'Cuse me, do yer mind if I sit 'ere? Ask the other places are full." She asked with a heavy Scottish accent. The four looked at each other, as if they could have a full conversation through facial expressions before a brown haired girl replied.

"Sure, I'm Rapunzel, this is Anna, Kristoff and Eugene." She introduced everyone one by one. Merida thought she looked slightly _too _ cosy with Eugene for her own comfort but only smiled and was grateful as she sat down. Last summer's events had put her off boys for life.

"I'm Merida." She said, taking a seat next to Anna. "What 'ouses are yer all in?"

"Slytherin." Eugene was the first to reply. "Everyone else is a Hufflepuff, and you are?"

"Gryffindor." She said proudly, already not liking Eugene. "I'm surprised someone like you would 'ang out with 'ufflepuffs, all that Pureblood nonsense."

"Don't judge a house by it's students, not all Gryffindors are the best either." Merida didn't reply, but gave him a sour look worth a thousand words.

"Anyway." Anna said, trying to lighten the mood. "How was your summer? We had some... eventful times."

"Well..." She looked out the window to see the train slowly moving and the rush of parents giving last goodbyes and forgotten lunch. "I accidentally turned my mam into a bear." She laughed at the surprised looks on everyone's faces, and went into the details of the witch she met and how she almost died. Soon enough, the others were sharing their only stories and Merida realised her summer hadn't been that bad compared to some.

"Did you hear about that boy though?" Kristoff said when everyone was done. "I heard he drowned while ice-skating."

"Who?" Eugene asked, but he was interrupted by a knock on the door. A white haired fifth year with shocking blue eyes and a staff in one hand did at the door. "Jackson?"

"Finally!" The boy exclaimed. "Someone else! I'm practically not there to the rest of the world!"

Eugene frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Eugene." Kristoff said. "Who are you talking to?" Eugene looked from the boy to Kristoff, clearly confused at how he can't see the boy.

"The boy at the door. Can't you see him?" Rapunzel asked.

Merida opened the door. "Come inside." She said. The boy walked in and sat next to Rapunzel.

"Barely anyone can actually see me, I'm not surprised at least one of you can't, in fact, how can you see me?"

The four looked at each other, not really sure how to explain something they didn't know about. "Well do you know why people _ can't _ see you?" Eugene asked.

Jack looked out the window, the train was going at full speed now, but he knew that he'd easily match the speed by flying if he felt like going outside. He looked back at the people in the carriage, Flynn was a friend of his even if he was in the year above. He has shown him the basics when Jack had first started, even if he didn't fully know them himself, Jack was sure he could trust him. The others? He still want quite sure but decided to tell them anyway, he may even make friends with them. "It's kind of confusing." He started. "But I think I died."

* * *

** Yay! Another fanfic that I'll probably forget about in a few days! Kidding, kidding... hopefully. I've kind of got a habit of stuff like that :/ **

**Anyway, I'll hope to update soon and I'll see you all in the next chapter! Reviews would be deeply appreciated...**


End file.
